winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iamnoone/Archive 3
hi mason.how are you?i found this picture could you please make a new template for me.thanks in advance =)http://www.servimg.com/image_preview.php?i=25&u=17671304[[User:Curelove|Curelove] (talk) 09:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC)] It's funny OL DbzWinx (talk) 12:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tigfayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa She told me that she has permission to use a talkbox photo. And i saw your story! :( DbzWinx (talk) 13:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Thx DbzWinx (talk) 13:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC)tiffany idk DbzWinx (talk) 13:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC)tiff Đẹp DbzWinx (talk) 13:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hãy nói cho tôi biết. DbzWinx (talk) 13:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC)e ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? DbzWinx (talk) 14:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiff Cooool. DbzWinx (talk) 14:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC)tif Hi Mason! Here they are: 2nd talkbox: Color:Hot pink Color 2:Light Green Text Color: Green FloraEnchantix (talk) 14:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) No,i live in Queens,BUT I LOOOOOOOOVE MANHATTAN! But im sad for the twin towers! DbzWinx (talk) 14:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Nope DbzWinx (talk) 14:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC)s Can you change photo and textcolor like My other Musa talkboxes. FloraEnchantix (talk) 14:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) looooooooooooooooooooolllllllllll! DbzWinx (talk) 14:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa So now you accused me of making you mistook about she and I, so you lost her trail? And to be honest... I really can't believe what you told me... You told that you wanted to talk to me just because you saw that silly word on my user name? In fact, you and Bloom peters kept saying at my back for times, and the first time I sent message for you is about my picture was uploaded on your talkpage without my premission. And excuse me... This maybe very rude, but like I told you - and I swear this will be the last time I repeat that - IDK anything about the girls you told... and I can't see the similar between she and I... I just spoke to you 'cause I think we have the same origin, that's all, and I wasn't adopted! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, it's MY responsibility to ask about what happened to you? I don't care about any background, and telling your background or personal informations here is spammed Global Wikia's rules! And don't use the word "damn" around here. You're in university/college, and you should act like that. You acting way is similar to the people who never had a chance to go to school! And don't pull any drama here! I even don't have time to watch nonesense drama like those stupid girls in your country! And about blaming, if you blame yourself, you don't have to show that because I don't want to see or read those non-meaning lines on my talkpage. And I really don't care and I don't want to waste any of my carer to your "half of your teenage life"... This time you got it too far! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm online now.On FB.FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Flora! Um....I want it like on Fatima's profile (the header).FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) hey mason.wats up ?i have some good news. Nabu will come back in ep6 =))))))))))))))))))))) i will wait for some solid confirmed proof to make a blog on his comeback.Curelove (talk) 05:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) yeah!!!!!!!!!Curelove (talk) 05:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) nope.we'll learn more on sunday in the preview of ep6.cant wait for ep 5 either.Awesome season i must.if roxy became 7th winx.it will be awesomeCurelove (talk) 05:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I am just a commander of 3rd tech support platoon in Garrison Warsaw. I am comms specialist graduated from Military university of Technology. Sure! I'm fresh here and still have some troubles. Tell me more about talkboxes. About CQB, I was graduated just one year ago and because of I'm in charge of tech support platoon (which this one takes care about communications and devices maintenance) probably I won't participate is this particular test in the near future. I'm not designed to be a warrior. Little more than just a senior technician. I am also a commander of my soldiers, whose they are a NCOs and specialist of certain part my duty. How do I create such a talkbox? Yeah, exactly. I'd like to have a black theme with red letters at the top and blue at he bottom, if it isn't a problem. And the picture is So background should be blackas well blue textcolor. }} TALK: You are doomed! - this should be angry talkbox for picture I sended this time. For Happy - sended phoenix photo - TALK: AT LAST!!! I think just two talkboxes will be ok for now. Not yet.But maybe tommorow or another day.FloraEnchantix (talk) 14:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) 43 or 4-3 days?So,where are you now? 43 or 4-3 days?So,where are you now?FloraEnchantix (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm at Taguig too!But did you see there "City of Taguig"?If you accually don't know ask a person tomorrow.FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) There are also criminals and kidnappers here so be careful.But,there's one problem....if you're gonna visit me,you have to know the places first. *The place where the sign says is called C-5 *The place before C-5 is Bayani Road. *The part of the school "Athens Academy" is the Balceer St. There are alot of places but I don't know the others.The place where I live is called Meralco Rd. and the street,Ebacoor.So who are you gonna stay with tonight?FloraEnchantix (talk) 15:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) They're great, thanks! Now how to use them? About photo, it was captured this August and no, it's a SKS Type 54 rifle with folding bayonet, standard ceremonial carabine. So did you see my house?Are you in a hotel? So if you join the Ranger thing you will protect the Philippines?So Mason,are you going to stay here until Monday? FloraEnchantix (talk) 02:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Flora! Oh...Can you edit my profile,I don't know how to put a picture on my Infobox?I want this pic: Thanks!But something happened to my talkpage.Can you fix it?FloraEnchantix (talk) 02:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!What heading line?Can you make that is on the top of your page on my talkpage?Here is what it look : Special:My Editcount|Remember: 1.Read my profile to make our talk become easier and to know more about me. 2.Remember to sign or to use your own talkbox. 3.Do not add headers. FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Flora Believix! Long way before me to achieve captain rank, corporal. For now, I'm still lieutenant. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 14:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy helping my mum in home. I rarely visiting her. I will make an edit asap. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 18:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!So,when will you leave?And what did you do here?FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) O.K.So when are you going to leave the Philippines?What did you do lately?FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) yeah, that's why I added video to episode article, but don't know why, Curelove replaced it by exactly the same! My fav track is We'll be together and We're back! Also, could you tell me why every time I use my talkbox, on wiki activity I see added photo. It's not typical, isn't it? AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 16:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) hey are you online right now? I wanted to join the wiki too :P and i'm just 12 and i love winx and I dont care even if i'm a boy :D ;) Coco093599 (talk) 11:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) hello, are you not wrong post a video. The right one is "Return to alfea". But you post the season 5 episode 5 in the site. can you change it? I'm good. Finally I'm healthy. About your question - yeah, it would be nice. At this moment, it's a really huge article, but with also a lot of space to complete it. Early version is almost complete, of course it will be our duty to complete it.. In best case scenario, I will add it to wiki tonight. Besides, how long this kid wastes our wikia? And how to create similar signature as yours? AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 14:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Such as yours, but with bold blue letters and black theme. Text should say: Lord Darkar The Shadow Phoenix. Thanks a lot. I appreciate what you're doing with this wiki. If not you, trolls like that kid would destroy hard work of people that cares on this wiki. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 15:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) My fav fairy is... Roxy! Maybe because after this long past years, when I was bored watching the same faces, she has brought a breath of freshness. And obvious thing, yes - Darkar is my fav character since he appeared. Imagine my disappointment when Faragonda said "Darkar is no more" - they killed? the most powerful being in the history of magic dimension. It's weird thing, I know. I still hope that in some time he will return, maybe just in comic... Roxy talkbox? Why not? But I need the most recent picture of her, so I will wait until she reapper in the series. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 15:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainbow Charmix. And you? Awesome news! I really hope he wouldn't manage to create another account. Yeah,....^you can get rid of them...FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Omg wow!! DbzWinx (talk) 11:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC)tiff :DD DbzWinx (talk) 14:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC)f Finally, article is added. It took me longer than expected. However it's in large part uncomplete, so I think it will be my work for next one, maybe two weeks. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 06:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay....:)FloraEnchantix (talk) 09:42, September 28, 2012 (UTC) She's probably Guilty. DbzWinx (talk) 09:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC)tiff o.o DbzWinx (talk) 10:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC)ddd done!but you can see it by tomorrow.are there any more requests?FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep, now you just need to tell me when he gogged in here for last time. His provider is Verizon Online LLC - just I need to need them about incident and what it means in internet law. No one can hide in the Internet. I will be online for 24hrs from now. When he shows up again, I will be waiting. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 14:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. What are we going to do now is to tell them what happened and it's all? Anything if it could help protect this wikia from those morons. Roger that AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 15:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You know how you go on the TV giude right? And you check to see if your favorite show is coming on? I checked the giude and tomorrow,Winx club won't be airing! STUPID POWER RANGERS! DbzWinx (talk) 17:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Sad news. For now, top 25 and ove 400 edits. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx Talk 22:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) One time this moron appeared. I'm tired and going sleep. Cya tomorrow. AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx Ultimate Power 22:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes -_- DbzWinx (talk) 02:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tif -Head Expodes- D: DbzWinx (talk) 02:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff I used to watch it,but i got bored. DbzWinx (talk) 02:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff So I think it's time for us to strike. Maybe we should contact with admins of that wikia so they could deal with their own morons? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:15, September 30, 2012 (UTC) lready informed that British Sky Broadcasting Limited customer from London with ip 94,5,41,49 is breaking the law about intelectual property in section of "devastation of collective work". Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 15:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. But my professor of Math on MUT said that "I believe that people will never change". That happened when I cheated on end-test and without any knowledge I achieved 4 grade (B in English). He knew that I cheated, but unable to find my source (phone). Ultimately he graded me 3 © in index. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 15:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Mission complete - I'm on the laderboard.Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 16:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Im mad at that user,creating stupid pages -_-" DbzWinx (talk) 10:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC)tiff And if she/he creats an account,and admin will ban him/her. DbzWinx (talk) 10:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC)tiff IT BETTER NOT COME BACL DbzWinx (talk) 10:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC)tiff Noes what? DbzWinx (talk) 10:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC)tiffffff What does it mean??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? DbzWinx (talk) 10:32, October 1, 2012 (UTC)tiff Quite nice challenge in front of me. I like challenges. I hope that through my edits I will earn trust of other wikians. It's difficult in the Internet. No.1? No kidding... but nothing is impossible. From 8 to 15 CET I am in the base. Since I am tech officer, I've got limited acces to cyberwar equipment. In fact it's just a typical laptop with some software which name is a secret even for me. In this program, which was launched by admin, I can only use a prepared hud, where I can enter "type IP, type ISP code". All of these things to enter you can find on http://bgp.he.net/. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 12:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow. That's sounds really great. Task Force - compared to 'The Specialists' also. And if you think that this is a cool place for Darkar, I'm in. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 12:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) In for what?FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey.. tell me if you get the message (: heey Thanks, I'm trying to learn how to use here.. is a little confuse.. No need.I have my own club,the Chantix Club.I've just created my fairy there at Winx Fanon....so just don't disturb me much...FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) What's the username of your brother?What's his name?FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Come on tell me....FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe enemy of my enemy is my friend - it's obvious that he should be defeated as the villain, so he should be depicted as ally. And what was your thoughts about Task Force? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 11:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok just tell, what now? Hi Shephard,or sud i say Cpl.Maso....AdrianShephard (talk) Hey, i will do that! By the way, you are half-blood american? I was curious. I like to better know people I work with. How old is your brother? Wow, that's nice! Send him special greetings from me. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 20:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey friend!, How are you today? Please answer me, oh! can you give me some tips here? I still lost.. Well someone called Fatimah_Buzdar sent me a message saying that would help me with a talk box but I can't answer it.. it says something about " Permissions Error " do you know what this means? Also one more thing: can I ask you to do for me two more talkboxes? 1st Roxy - The 7th Fairy. Talk - Yeah!!! and image on the right. 2nd Roxy - The Last Fairy of Earth. Talk - All righ, Kiko! and image on the left I think I need warm talkboxes to improve good look. I almost forgotten! About the colors, set as you wish! You, as the designer, should know the best! Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 21:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry,i won't screw up,and man you sound not so pleased!AdrianShephard (talk) that 10 years old girl really nice,just like wat you said...AdrianShephard (talk) Can you post it on FB...?FloraEnchantix (talk) 09:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Cannot. I'm using smartphone wright now. Do'n know why, but I can't. Could you do that, but with adding 'like everyone here' line? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:24, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ok..Yeah,It's great.And on your blog did you see something..During thier Harmonix transformation thier skirts were changing like Bloom's on 0:42 and look at 0:43..FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like him!FloraEnchantix (talk) 04:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Mark....But I'm going to make him sooner.... FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) My father said that it will pay 1000 pesos for it.FloraEnchantix (talk) 12:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sooner when I get a new computer....My father or mother can download it.FloraEnchantix (talk) 12:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sooner when I get a new computer....My father or mother can download it.FloraEnchantix (talk) 12:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) But why,Mason? This account is still yours. 03:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think this night (in Poland of course) I fixed my relationship with Rose. Besides, you think that I should request for rollbacker status now or wait till top10? And what do you think about current Timeline status? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeap, that's why I'm asking you. You're the voice of reason here. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Really? Tell me Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) No thanks...I'm very busy right now.... Is it time to archieve my talkpage? Ok...But I think I should do it.Tell me what to do or type?FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC)